This invention relates to apparatuses for attracting fish, and more particularly to an apparatus for attracting fish by the dispensation of bait and the like.
Fishermen have found that "chum," a type of bait consisting of ground up oily fish, is very effective for attracting fish within a several mile radius. Only small amounts of chum are needed for the desired effect and may be dispensed from an aerosol container. Other flavored scented forms of bait as well as compressed air can also be used as a means for attracting fish. It is desirable that the depth at which the bait or chum is dispensed be variable to compensate for different types of fish and different natural conditions.